Batman has a Family? (BEING REWRITTEN)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Having been trained for four years, Dick Grayson is ready to rise to be introduced to League. To be able to enhance his skills even more to protect his mom, his dad, and his brothers to the best of his abilities… Well, if he and his friends survive their trip to Cadmus, of course. femPercy - Part 4 of Penpal Series
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson & the Olympians + Young Justice**

 **Having been trained for four years, Dick Grayson is ready to rise to be introduced to League. To be able to enhance his skills even more to protect his mom, his dad, and his brothers to the best of his abilities… Well, if he and his friends survive their trip to Cadmus, of course. femPercy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Young Justice.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ages of Batfamily introduced so far:**

 **Bruce: 38**

 **Percy: 35**

 **Dick: 13**

 **Anthony 'Tony': 4**

 **Damian: 4**

 **Alfred: 74**

"So, Dick, are you ready for tomorrow?" Percy asked that night at dinner before he and Bruce would head out for patrol and she and the twins would be heading for bed. Dick looked up and grinned.

"Sure am, Mom. I am so excited!"

Percy smiled at her oldest son. "Good. Then make sure you get enough sleep tonight so, don't stay out tonight too late unless you absolutely have to."

Dick nodded, knowing that his mom's and Alfred's words were law. Not even Bruce could go up against them and win. "Okay, Mom, I will."

They finished dinner and while Dick had gone to the cave, Bruce was helping Percy put the twins to sleep in their room and turned the baby monitor on, Percy taking the other so that if her sons needed her, she would be able to hear it, even if she was asleep herself.

"Goodnight, boys."

"'Night, Mommy and Daddy." The twins chorused back. The parents shut the light off, leaving the night light the only thing shining in the room and shutting the door, Percy to head to bed and Bruce to head out on patrol.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. And be careful, Bruce. And, as always, keep an eye out for Dick."

"I will, Seph. Now, go to sleep… You are joining us at the Hall tomorrow as a surprise for Dick, right?"

"And for Orin, my eldest nephew. I haven't seen him in ages! Not since Arthur had given up his throne to Orin to live peacefully with my father, his wife, and his youngest… As a matter of fact, I haven't gone and seen my father since the twins were a year old. Remind to rectify that in the next few weeks." Percy said as she walked down the hall to their bedroom, Bruce following her to give her a kiss.

He pulled back and grinned at the memory of Dick meeting Poseidon but decided not to mention it to Seph. "I will, Seph. Now, go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Bruce." Percy yawned, kissed Bruce again, and entered their bedroom, changed into her pajamas, and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Just to clarify a few things on here to avoid any confusion later.**

 **During the Thanagarian invasion in Season 2 of the Justice League, when the League found out about each others secret identity, Percy had not been mentioned, so the League still do not know that Bruce/Batman is married to Percy/Tempest.**

 **The reason why Superman/Clark Kent wouldn't bring it up - he was at Bruce and Percy's wedding but doesn't know that Percy is Tempest - is because Bruce/Batman would then air out every piece of blackmail he has acquired throughout the years and will air it for the whole League** ** _and_** **Lois to see so Superman/Clark Kent is reluctant**

 **Tempest has only been seen by a handful of Leaguers throughout the years, mainly the main 7 (Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Batman) and Aquaman, as she only joins missions if Batman asks her to but she is NOT part of the League. But she is known by name by members of the League because of how successful she is on the missions she has gone on. And from being one of the main protectors of Gotham as well.**

 **Same thing with Kid Flash/Wally and Speedy/Red Arrow/Roy. ^^^ Kid Flash/Wally and Speedy/Red Arrow/Roy are Dick's best friends and has been to Wayne Manor so has heard of Percy but neither never met her. And none of the Leaguers - that know Batman's secret identity - pay any attention to the tabloids/newspapers because they know that in years past, Bruce was a playboy and that he had to keep an image so they never looked twice at the woman that was on his arm at popular social events. Only Wally/Kid Flash of the two, knows that Percy is Tempest.**

 **Wonder Woman has not had many interactions with Percy/Tempest so she wouldn't have noticed anything 'godly' about Percy/Tempest in the few interactions they have had**

 **Also, some of you have asked about where Sally or the Seven, Thalia, or Nico, was during the birth of Tony and Damian, and that will be explained in 'Adopting a kid or two' where all oneshots are going to be. So keep you're eyes on that, and I'll also inform you through this part of the series in author notes when it is updated/when I plan on updating it.**

"Are you sure you'll be alright with the two of them, Alfred?" Percy asked as she was putting the finished touches on her Tempest uniform before she would be heading to the Hall of Justice to great Dick and Bruce with the other heroes.

"Miss Persephone, we will be fine. You will only be gone for a few hours and the little Masters only get it into mild amounts of mischief when their parents and brother are out of the house. Now go, or you're going to be late." Alfred said.

Percy laughed but bent to kiss her boys on their foreheads.

"Now you two be good for Alfred, okay? If I find out you gave him a hard time, no treats or desserts for a week."

"A week, Mommy?!" Tony exclaimed, not liking that statement at all. With the combined IQ of both Bruce and Percy, the twins were quite smart and were able to get pretty creative with their pranks, and even could convince their brother to join them from time to time.

"Yes, a week. Seven days. Sunday to Saturday. Seven twenty-four hour days."

"Okay, we'll be good for Alfred." Damian mumbled.

"Good. Now, I'm off. Love you!" Percy said, landing a kiss on the boys's cheeks and placing a gentle one on Alfred's wrinkled cheek and watertravelling away, knowing that she had only minutes to spare.

"Love you Mommy!" the twins shouted after her.

linebreak

 **I know some of you didn't read that long as heck Author's note but it has some important information in it so go back to the top and read it!**

 **Justice League's POV**

Batman placed his hand on Robin's shoulder as Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, Aquaman and Batman stood waiting for Flash and Kid Flash to arrive so that they could enter the Hall of Justice.

"Today is the day." Batman said, allowing a millimeter smirk to come across his normal stoic face as Batman apear before disappearing. Robin saw it as he smiled back and he was used to seeing those types of things.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said from beside Batman.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman added.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them. They all turned to look behind them. "Oh, man! I knew we'd be the last ones here."

They began to walk through the crowd of tourists and reporters towards the entrance to the Hall of Justice. They couldn't help but overhear what people were saying.

"Is that Batman?" a man asked.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr." a woman exclaimed.

"His name's Speedy, duh." another man said.

"No. Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick." a third man said to the second man.

"well, that makes no sense." the second man replied.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy replied.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said quietly.

"Have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

Speedy glared at Kid Flash. "Don't call us sidekicks, not after today."

The three other teens exchanged glances at his tone and stared at the broody teenaged hero beside them. "Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash said, not wanting to cause any problems, especially today of all days.

Robin turned to his best friend. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

A voice came from behind them, causing them all to stop. Especially when the crowd started to push and shove each other as they saw this new hero. This rarely seen hero outside of Gotham but a well known, well liked hero, whom had the same status as Superman or Batman, even if they weren't apart of the Justice League.

"Well, for one, Robin, 'whelmed' isn't a word." As one, they all turned, Robin's lips turning into a full brown smile as he saw who it was while Green Arrow, Speedy, and Aqualad were confused on who this female hero was.

Robin wanted to give her a hug but didn't move until Batman gave him a slight nod, another tiny smile crossing his lips as he glanced at the woman in front of them.

Robin leaped forward at the woman, hugging her tightly. "Tempest! I'm so happy you're here!"

Those of the crowd that hadn't known who the new hero was began to buzz with excitement and there was a new flurry of flashes. As for the three heroes that hadn't recognized her, having only heard of her and seen a brief photo of her in passing, they froze as they watched the legendary hero Tempest, one of the only adult heroes unaffiliated with the League, come towards them with her arm thrown around Robin's shoulders. As she joined them on Batman's otherside, they continued to walk to the Hall of Justice, Robin in between the two Gotham heroes. No one noticed the small glance that was shared between the two as it was so quick, except for Robin whom was used to seeing these types of things around his parents.

"What are you doing here, Tempest?" Kid Flash asked, unable to contain his excitement that Tempest, one of his personal heroes and one of the most important women in his life, was here on this big day.

Tempest grinned at Kid Flash. They had just entered the Hall, and were walking towards a large door that had a sign saying 'Authorized Personal Only' and they stopped and waited for it to open. So, Tempest decided that she had enough time to reply to Kid Flash's question.

"Well, I came to support Robin on his big day and to say hello to my nephew, Kid."

Kid Flash's eyes widened, as he didn't know whom among them was Tempest's nephew. And neither did any of the others, except for Robin and Batman, of course.

Until he laughed.

"Ah, my dear aunt, it's great to see you again!" Aquaman said, moving to hug her, Tempest returning it. The five heroes not in the know gaped. Aquaman was the nephew of Tempest.

"Oh, I did not see that coming." Kid Flash mumbled, his uncle just nodding his head in agreement. But before anymore conversation could continue, however, the door had opened to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Martian Manhunter said. Then his eyes moved to Tempest. "And welcome, again, Tempest, it is always a surprise to have you visit us."

Tempest grinned at the Martian. "Thank you, J'onn. It's nice to visist you all as well."

They began to follow Martian Manhunter through the door, but Tempest and Batman hung back for a moment but it was long enough for Tempest to speak into Batman's ear.

"We are actually taking them up to see the Watchtower, right?"

Batman glanced at her but didn't respond as they followed after the others. Tempest felt her heart break for her son and the other young proteges as they were not ever even told of the Watchtower and now here they were thinking that they were going to be entering the League's super secret sanctum. Tempest didn't listen to what Martian Manhunter was saying as they were led into a large library with chairs, computers, and another door along the far wall.

She did begin to pay attention when Speedy began to speak angrily. "That's it? You promised us a real look inside. not a glorified backstage pass."

Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado were standing by the door that Tempest had first noticed while Tempest had stopped to stand behind the chair that Robin had sat in beside Kid Flash, with Aqualad across from them.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said, when none of the others were going to.

Tempest sighed, knowing that her nephew had just stated the dumbest thing. Speedy began to gesture towards the large glass window, showing civillians on the other side and taking pictures of them all. "Oh, really? Who cares which side the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said, finally trying to difuse his partner's infamous temper.

"What I need is respect. They're treating us like kids. Worse-like sidekicks!" Speedy said, turning to the three sidekicks but ignoring Tempest, probably thinking that Tempest had something to do with it too.

 _Since when was the word 'sidekick' such a bad thing? I can still remember Dick begging to be Bruce's sidekick four years ago… So why is it all of a sudden a bad thing?_ Tempest thought to herself as she watched everything start to fall apart.

"We deserve better than this." Speedy continued and paused, watching the other three exchange glances, unsure of what to do but keep their silence. Tempest placed a light hand on Robin's shoulder, feeling him relax the tiniest bit, releasing some of the tension that had begun to fill his body. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash said, feeling brave enough to speak up.

Then the bomb was dropped, causing all of their eyes to widen, except for Batman's whose just narrowed into a glare at Green Arrow. "Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow could practically feel the glare glowering into him from behind so decided to just speak up now as he turned to face the music. None of the leaguers were very happy with Green Arrow telling Speedy about the Watchtower, especially Batman. Batman crossed his arms.

"I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception." Green Arrow said with a sheepish smile but Batman's glare just deepened into his batglare. Green Arrow's smile fell. "Or not."

Aquaman had had enough. "You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or—"

Speedy cut him off. "Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy took the yellow hat off of his head and through down on the ground between himself and Green Arrow before turning to walk out. "I guess they were right about you three. You're not ready."

Tempest called out just before Speedy walked out the door. "Hey, Roy!" he stopped but didn't turn around. "I thought you should know, I haven't been to the secret clubhouse either!" Speedy continued on but what nobody saw was the faint smile that crossed his face at Tempest's words, cheering him up slightly.

And then he was gone. In the ensuing silence, all any of them could do was stare after Speedy, not believing that had happened.

When the computer began to light up and an alarm began to sound before Superman appeared on the monitor.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman said.

The League members moved to be in front of the computer. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in—"

Batman was cut off as another alarm began to go off and another league member appeared on the screen. "Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman looked at Superman. "Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman responded.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said, then pressed a button on the computer. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Tempest stayed back as she watched Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad come up behind the League members at the end of the transmission.

"Stay put." Batman ordered as soon as he turned and saw them standing there.

"What? Why?" Robin said, getting a little rebellious. Tempest silently groaned, seeing herself in him a little bit. Looks like he had learned more than fighting styles from her.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman spoke up from where he had stopped on the other side of Batman. Flash spoke up as well.

"You're not trained." And since this was his uncle, Kid Flash decided to be a little rebellious too.

"Since when?" Kid Flash said.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash clarified.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now, stay put." Batman moved his eyes onto his wife, whose eyes were burning a whole into his head for lying to her Robin about what was going to be happening today. "Tempest, would you like to join us?"

Tempest sighed, nodded, not even speaking and waited for the three to walk out of ear shot before moving to hug Robin.

"Did you know about this? About how today was going to go?" Robin asked, the other two close enough to be able to hear her response. Tempest sighed.

"Sadly, no. I genuinely thought that they were going to take you to the Watchtower, and I hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise… But I guess the cats out of the bag, huh?" Robin felt relief that his mother had actually thought that today was going to be a tour of the actual HQ of the Justice League and had only wanted this whole thing to be a surprise for him. It was his father that had lied, to the both of them.

"Tempest, we're leaving." Batman stated, his voice caring across the room from where the leaguers were disappearing in a bright light one by one.

Tempest nodded again but turned back to Robin, a mischevious look in her eyes. "Well, it's a shame that all Justice League members are going to be off world and won't be able to investigate that fire. Just a shame." Before she walked over to join Batman and stood patiently fot the computer to scan her. Before she disappeared as well, she mouthed 'be careful' to Robin. And then she and Batman were gone.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as he realized what his mother was giving him permission to do. She just told him to go investigate Cadmus, while the League was on this other mission… By the gods, he loved his mom. Especially when she let him break the rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The League and Tempest had returned to the Hall of Justice, only for the mentors of the four younger heroes to realize that they were not where they had left them. Batman growled, already angered by the cold shoulder that Tempest had been giving him all day, and went to the computer to realize that it was hacked. By Robin.

"It's been hacked. By Robin no less… It seems that they went to investigate the fire over at Cadmus." Batman pressed his earpiece to try and communicate to Robin. "Robin, come in."

All he heard was static. Worry began to fill him, and Tempest, who had realized he wasn't responding. "Something's wrong. Let's go."

The League and Tempest immediately began to head to Cadmus. Tempest consumed by worry and fear. She would never forgive herself if something terrible had happened to Robin.

linebreak

They arrived, only to see destruction of the building, none of the structure still standing. Tempest gasped, and grabbed Batman's hand from where they had been standing together on Green Lantern's conjured platform. She ignored the strange glances sent to her by the Leaguers that had noticed but Batman just tightened his hold on her hand, comforting her as best as he could. As they grew closer, Tempest saw the familiar figures of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, and an unfamiliar figure of a male wearing a white torn spandex outfit.

Batman and Tempest stood behind Superman on one side while Flash and Aquaman stood on his other side while Superman and the unknown boy stared at each other. Then, the boy lifted up the torn part of his suit to reveal a familiar symbol. A symbol that was a mirror image of the one on Superman's chest. Superman stiffened and glared at the boy - now clone of himself standing in front of him - and the hopeful smile on the boy's face had disappeared. Batman stiffened with surprise.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Kid Flash informed them.

The clone spoke, confirming what everyone had begun to think. "I am Superman's clone."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Start talking."

linebreak

Tempest watched as Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman, Batman, and Superman formed a small circle a distance away and began to talk amongst themselves about what Robin and the others had done and about Superboy. She turned to Robin and his friends to see they were in a similiar circle but that Robin was watching her, his expression worried.

She walked up to them, the four boys turning at her approach. She ignored the glare that Superboy gave her, not knowing who she was. Tempest just pulled Robin into a hug, relieved to have him in her arms again.

"Next time you want to deviate from investigating a small fire to investigate a genetics lab hidden underneath, please com me."

Robin cracked a grin, relieved that his mother wasn't mad at him. Then he decided to throw caution to the wind. "I promise, Mom. I'll tell you the second I do something like this again… But in our defense, we tried to com you all, but we were already too far underground by that point."

The League members that had been in the circle whom had been moving to join them, heard his words but froze at Robin calling Tempest 'mom'. Tempest looked slightly over her shoulder at her husband to see him just as frozen as the others, having not expected Robin to just out one of the secrets that he had kept hidden for years just like that.

"'Mom'?" Flash asked questionably, shooting a glance at Batman. Batman sighed.

"Yes. Tempest and I are married." Batman's statement was almost on the same level as hearing about Superboy being Superman's clone. The whole League exchanged shocked glances, those that knew Batman's true identity immediately made the connection that Bruce's rumored wife that had been spoken about for years, was actually true, and it was Tempest.

Batman spoke before anyone could say anything else. "I think the matter currently at hand is more pressing then the fact of my and Tempest's status as a married couple." Batman turned to the proteges just in time to see Superman fly off after the Green Lantern's whom had taken the Blockbuster monster away and to see Tempest glaring after the Man of Steel.

Batman had to get a hold of the situation before Tempest decided to call on her Uncle Z's help to ask him to send a lightning bolt at Superman… Which was possible since she had asked her Uncle H's help a couple years ago to send some hellhounds to attack some of Batman's rogue gallery when they had decided to crash the twins's second birthday party.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels." Batman paused and watched as Tempest moved to stand beside him. "But let's make one thing clear."

Flash interrupted. "You should have called." Batman turned his head slightly and glared at the other hero while Tempest just turned her head the other way to keep her smile hidden.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman said.

Tempest saw the looks cross their faces, and inwardly smirked. She might not like it when it happened to her, but sometimes it was good to sometimes to stick up for what you believe in. And that was exactly what was going to happen now.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad spoke up first.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

Aqualad put his hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly but that was it as he spoke again. "Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. Work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" Flash began but was cut off by his own sidekick and nephew.

"The four of us and it's not." Kid Flash said.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin said meeting his dad's eyes. Batman knew that Tempest agreed with what the proteges were saying and knew that he was going to have to come up with something or else he would be sleeping in the cave for a month.

Then Superboy, whom had been silent, thinking about his treatment from Superman spoke. "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

Batman's eyes narrowed under his cowl, as his mind tried to work up a solution. "Give me three days."

linebreak

That night, Batman and Robin were in the cave alone, while Percy wandered the grounds of Wayne Manor after having checked on the twins to see them sound asleep.

She was walking through the woods, when all of a sudden she heard the bushes moving, and four small four legged creatures crashed onto the ground in front of her, on top of each other. Percy crouched down and realized that the creatures were wolf cubs! There was a black one, two brown, and a white one. She crouched down towards the viscious creatures, somehow not worried about being attacked by an adult wolf that might be lurking around. The full moon shown down on the four wolves and Percy.

"Hey, there, little ones. What are you doing all the way out here?" She murmured. The black haired one noticed her first, its black eyes capturing her gaze and showing an intelligence that was not normal for an animal, let alone for a wolf cub.

Then she heard Artemis's voice in her mind. _Percy, since you are in a city hidden by godly sight, I have to use my sacred animals' sense that they have found you. Take them, feed them, give the four of them a home, and I promise you that they will protect your family for the rest of their lives. I have gifted the four of them with the ability to understand human speech. Apollo has been feeling a faint sense of foreboding centered around you, but has yet to inform the Olympian Council about it, so I have taken some matters into my own hands to give yourself and your family some protection. Like I have said, they have been gifted with the ability to understand human speech but they also have been gifted with abnormal strength and with the lifespan of a mortal human. Their fur is also thicker and can prevent several types of injuries, and they can also be healed by nectar being applied directly to their wounds. Be careful, Persephone Wayne. Keep your eyes open for anything. I will send an eagle to you with a message if anything happens._

Percy felt the goddess's prescence leave her mind and just sat there on the ground of the woods in shock, not noticing that the four wolf cubs had curled up on her lap and had fallen asleep. She couldn't handle another war, not again. She couldn't handle the thought of the fear that consumed her at the thought of losing a loved one. She also couldn't thank Artemis enough for these wolf cubs. She was brought out of thoughts by one of the wolf cubs sneezing in their sleep and she couldn't help the internal _aww_ she did.

She watertraveled to an empty room in Wayne Manor, that had actually been her guest room all of those years ago when she had first begun to live here, and onto the bed, all the while sitting down and the cubs still asleep on her lap. Lifting the black one off her lap gently, she checked to see if it was a male or female.

The black one was a male. She then set him upon a large pillow where he curled up and went back to sleep.

The white one was a male as well and he joined his brother on the large pillow.

The lighter brown cub was a female while the darker brown was a male and they soon joined their brothers on the pillow. Percy was too tired to move from her spot on the large bed, too tired to even watertravel to her room that she shared with Bruce so she decided to just fall asleep in that bed with her wolf cubs, whom had moved from the pillow to curl up on her stomach and on either side of her, the female choosing to lay her head in the crook of Percy's neck.

The five of them fell asleep that way and Percy didn't have one nightmare that night nor a demigod dream. She couldn't wait to see how Bruce reacted to the wolf cubs… was her last conscious thought before she was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Just to let everyone know if you haven't checked it out but I have published my Avengers/Transformers crossover under the title 'A Different World'! Go and check it out! And this chapter is going to be short and pure fluff just fyi. Oh, and I posted a new part to 'Adopting a kid or two' where all one shots for this series are going to be located.**

"Mommy!" Tony screamed, having finally found his mother after looking for her all morning with Daddy, Dick, Damian, and Alfred. "Daddy! I found her!"

Footsteps came down the hall towards the open bedroom at a run. But when Damian, Dick, and Bruce came to the room, they paused, because the only female of the household was lying on the bed, surrounded by four wolf pups.

"Mom!" "Mommy!" Damian and Dick cried out in relief. Bruce was frozen in shock but also relief to having had found his wife safe and sound. He decided to ignore the fact that she seemed to have adopted a few strays sometime during the night.

Percy opened her eyes groggily and sat up slowly, moving the wolf cubs off to the side as the four of them still slept.

"Hey, guys. Whassup?" Percy mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Bruce sighed and stepped forward as his three sons got onto the bed on the other side of Percy as the other was where the four wolf cubs were still resting.

"We've been looking for you since I woke up this morning at 7… Seph, it is now 11." Percy's eyes widened at her husband's words.

She could see the worry still in all of their eyes. "Oh my! I am so sorry! I guess I just was so tired I just had to catch up on my sleep. I'm so sorry for making you worry."

Bruce sighed and sat beside her and pulling her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Just write a note for next time alright."

It was silent for a moment.

"Mommy?" Damian asked hesitantly. Percy moved her head to met her son's blue eyes. "When did we get puppies?"

Percy grinned, no longer asleep now as her memory of the night before sprang up in her mind.

"These aren't puppies, well not dog puppies, Dami. In fact, they are actually wolf cubs. And they were gifted to me by Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Hunt last night." Bruce stiffened slightly, knowing that whenever the gods bothered his wife, something happened. Or was going to happen to his wife.

"Cool!" Tony exclaimed. His exclamation woke the cubs up. Percy smiled at her son and reached over to grab the black male cub from his siblings.

"This little one is Randi and I thought that he would be perfect for you, Dick. Especially if you and your dad keep up with your nightly activities." Dick smiled at his mom and gently took the black wolf cub into his arms, laughing when the wolf licked his face.

"What does Randi mean, Mom?" Dick asked.

"It is an English name and it means 'shield wolf, house wolf, protector'." Percy said. Bruce traded glances with Percy, silently saying that the two of them were going to be talking alone as soon as possible before he reached over to pet his new partner because he knew that it was no use arguing with Seph at this point, especially if the gods were involved.

Percy then reached over and grabbed one of the other male cubs - the dark brown handed it to Damian.

"And this one is for the both of you. He is a little mischievous just like the two of you." The two young boys grinned and Damian carefully took the wolf cub from their mom. "What's his name, Mommy?"

"Well, his name is Tunstall, which is Teutonic and means 'wolf of Thor'." By this time, Alfred had joined the family in the room and was just watching them all silently with a small smile on his face. He had a feeling that the four-legged additions to their family were going to be a perfect fit. He assumed that the other two wolf cubs were going to be staying with Miss Wayne but he was surprised when his mistress motioned him closer to the bed.

She handed him the only female wolf of the group, the light brown one. "This is Larentia and she is the only female of her little family. And she looks out for her brothers and takes care of them, like you take care of us. Her name origniates from Latin and she is named after the shewolf who nursed Remus and Romulus. I would like you to have her."

Alfred smiled at her. "Thank you, Miss Wayne. I think Larentia and I are going to be a formidable team against the rest of you." Larentia seemed to agree as she turned to lick the old man's face.

Percy then lifted the pure white wolf up and cradled him against her chest. "And this little guy is Skoll, and he is for me. His name is from Norse mythology and means 'wolf that chased the sun'."

Percy watched as her sons and Alfred bonded with their wolf cubs and knew that she could never thank Artemis enough for gifting her with some way to protect her family from whatever danger she and Apollo felt on the horizon. She just hoped that they would all be ready when the time came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Three Days Later_

"This cave was the orignial secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions," Batman says as he paces in front of the four sidekicks. The other mentors were standing back, watching and listening while the Green Lanterns and Plastic Man moved things around the cave.

Tempest was observing it all from her spot leaning against the cave wall.

"Real missions?" Robin asks.

"Yes, but covert. The League will still handle the obvious stuff."

"There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," The Flash replies with a grin, pointing at his own 'flash' symbol on his costume.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Aquaman explains.

"The 5 of you will be that team," Batman adds.

"Cool! Wait, 5?" Robin asks, catching what Batman said. Batman gestures behind them, and they turn around to see a female Martian walking with Martian Manhunter. The female Martian has ginger-like hair that frames her face.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi," the female Martian says, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash whispers to Robin before grinning at the Martian, "welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad walks over to meet their new teammate.

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian says smiling.

"Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M," Robin says, turning and waving for Superboy to join them. Tempest nodded slightly in approval, glad that Robin was including the clone. Superboy uncrosses his arms and walks over to the small group, looking a little uncomfortable and awkward in the social setting.

"I like your t-shirt," Miss Martian compliments Superboy with a shy smile. Superboy gives her a small smile while Robin nudges the older teen and Kid Flash places his arm around Superboy's shoulders.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said, sharing a smile with Robin.

Tempest then decided to break that little moment.

"Well, that's done with! Honey, I've got things I've gotta do today, old friends I've gotta round up. Robin, don't forget to be home in time for dinner tonight. Batman, I'll text you if I'm going to be late." Tempest said, walking past Robin and kissing him on the forehead and continuing onto Batman whom accepted the short kiss she placed on his lips.

"Where are you going?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

Tempest paused on her way towards the Zeta tubes and turned her head so she could see Kid Flash out of the corner of her eye.

"I've gotta see a girl about a prophecy."

Batman whom had been typing on the computer, froze and processed what Tempest said.

"What prophecy?" Batman growled, turning around and striding after Tempest whom was getting scanned by the Zeta tubes.

Tempest just grinned and waved cheekily. "Bye, Batboy!"

"Tempest!"

And then she was gone. And there was silence. "Robin, be home in an hour. The devil twins are most likely running Agent A raged."

"What about Mom?"

"I'm going to ambush her when she gets home. Nothing good can come out of your mother getting involved in a prophecy."

linebreak

Tempest appeared at a familiar hill, with a familiar pine tree, where a dragon was curled around the base. She snapped her fingers, changing from her superheroine uniform and into an old, faded orange camp t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes, as well as a pair of sunglasses

Percy crossed over the hill and into the hidden camp. As she walked through the camp towards the Big House, the campers that were out and about saw her and paused in what they were doing.

None of them recognized her but they all realized whom she was when Chiron moved through the growing crowd of half-bloods, having returned from archery lessons.

Chiron smiled. "Percy Jackson! As I live in breathe."

Gasps and whispers spread over the crowd.

"Hello, Chiron. It's good to see you, old friend."

Percy stepped forward and hugged the centaur tightly.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Rachel. Is she here?"

Chiron nodded.

"Yes, she is in her cave."

Percy then grinned at the awed and eagered faces around them.

"Well, I'm getting up there in age and I can't seem to remember how to get there… Anyone want to show me the way?"

Immediately there were shouts of _me!_ around her. Percy then noticed three quiet boys standing in the back one with identical black hair and sea-green eyes, and with a bone structure that almost just like her's. One with black hair and electric blue eyes. And the other with black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes.

She made her way over to them and smiled down at them as they stared up at her.

"So, what do you say, brother, cousins? You wanna show me to the Oracle?"

Her brother smiled. "Yea. My name's Josh, and this is Casper and Fletcher."

"Nice to meet you all." Percy then began to follow them as they began to lead her away.

The four of them talked - well the three young demigods bombarded the hero of Olympus with questions - and finally arrived at the cave of the Oracle.

"Well thank you, brother, cousins, for your help. And, little brother, I'll drop by to see you sometime and I'll show you how to control the water."

Percy was beginning to enter the cave when Casper, the son of Hades, spoke. "Hey, Percy, is there anyway you can train me? I wake up from a dream of raising someone, and there is always a crack in the ground and raised them from the dead."

Percy paused and looked at her little cousin. But before she could speak up, Fletcher, son of Zeus, spoke. "Yea, I need to be trained too! When ever I get angry, lightning always appears and almost hits the other person."

"Hasn't Chiron helped you?"

"He has, a little, but I think that the three of us need more help and guidance in learning control," Josh said.

"No offense, but why haven't you asked Jason or Thalia, Fletcher? Or Nico, Casper?"

"Well none of them really come here, they usually just stay or visit the Romans… I've been here for five months and I have never seen the three of them… And I think I speak for the three of us when I say that I feel that we could learn more from you, even though our gifts from our parents aren't the same, then our older siblings," Fletcher said. He was the oldest at twelve while the other two were eleven. Percy sighed and thought about what these three young ones were asking for.

Well, she wasn't really doing anything at the moment, so she couldn't really see the harm in training the three of them.

"Oh, alright… But not here, in camp. You can't get any experience or learn your limits well living in the boarders. In a week's time, I will return to see if you three will agree to live outside of these boarders."

The three boys had paled at the thought of leaving the protective barriers of Camp Half-Blood behind. But knew that her offer was more then they could have ever hoped for.

"Thank you, Percy." the three cousins chorused before racing back to one of their cabins to talk about what they wanted to do.

Percy watched them go for a moment before turning back to the cave.

"Hello, Rachel." the red headed woman whom had been watching the four demigods' conversations from the shadows of the cave entrance stepped forward into the light, smiling at her old friend.

"Hello, Percy. It's been a long time."

Percy followed the Oracle into her furnished cave.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

The two women sat across from each other, staring at each other. Then Rachel broke the silence first.

"What are you doing here, Percy?"

"I've come to ask-"

Rachel cut her off. "Don't finish that sentence, Percy. You've already saved the world twice, already been apart of two Great Prophecies. You have a family now, kids, a husband. Don't become embroiled in another war, Percy. You've earned peace."

Percy smiled sadly at her friend. "I know I've earned peace… but peace, has yet to welcome me as a friend." She paused. "I've been informed by a god that something is coming, something that could cause as much damage as the Titan and Giant War."

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, before nodding for her friend to proceed.

"Oracle of Delphi, I've come to ask, what has threatened my world, my family, my friends? What is coming?"

Rachel's eyes snapped open, glowing a sickly green and green smoke poared out of her mouth as she opened it to speak.

"Persephone Jackson, a great threat is coming. Beware of the Light."

"The Light? Who are they?"

" _If you don't heed the warning, many lives will be either destroyed or changed forever. Including those of whom you love. In order to prevail, the greatest sacrifice must be made._ You have been warned."

Rachel slumped over, passed out and Percy, shocked, water vapored out of the cave, out of the camp, and didn't reform until she was standing in the middle of the Batcave.

"Percy?"

Percy looked up and her eyes met her husband's worried ones.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Something is coming, something big, Bruce… and I don't know if I'll make it through this time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Percy's words to her husband, she refused to say anymore on the subject and instead went upstairs into the manor to check on her sons.

She had missed dinner so she knew that they would be in their beds.

She heard whispers and laughter coming from behind a closed door and so walked silently over to the door, opening it quickly in time to see Tony and Damien trying to hide and act like they were asleep.

Percy felt a laugh bubble up as she walked into the room.

"Now, little ones, what are you doing awake?"

"We were just about to go to sleep, honest Mommy!" Damien said, giving her a puppy dog face.

Percy shook her head, a small smile on her face. She sat on the edge of his bed and pulled down his covers that he tried to not let her do.

Underneath Damian's blanket was a small furry body that blinked up at Percy with big green eyes.

"Damian, Tony, why do you two have a kitten in your room?"

Silence before Tony broke and decided to throw his twin under the bus.

"Damian found it while we were waiting for Alfred to pick us up from school."

"I found it in the trash Mommy, searching for food." Damian tried to defend himself.

Percy sighed. "Okay, enough. Now, Damian, I understand wanting to help this little one, but you could have just told Alfred and he would have taken it to the nearest animal shelter. So why do you still have it?"

"Because I wanted a kitten."

"Damian, we just got four puppies four days ago."

"Yes, and before then, I had wanted a puppy and a kitten… Now I have both!" Damian smiled up at his mother. "So, can I keep him?"

Percy groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not going to say yes or no… But you have to ask your father first thing tomorrow if you can keep him, and if he says no, I want no crying or arguments. Deal?"

"Deal! Because I'll know he'll say yes, Mommy. He can't resist this face!" Damian said with a cheeky grin.

Percy sighed and stood up, tucking the blankets around her little ones.

"Just get some rest, alright? You've got summer camp at the school tomorrow."

"Okay, Mommy. Good night!" Damian said.

"Good night, Mama!" Tony said.

Percy shut off their light and shut the door behind her.

She waited outside of their bedroom to see if they were going to really go to sleep. When there was nothing but silence, Percy continued on to her eldest son's room.

She stepped in with a knock to see him doing some pushups, warming up before he and Bruce went out on patrol. Dick looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi Mom. How was your trip?"

Percy returned her son's smile but it was more of a reflex as her thoughts were once again brought back to what was said to her by the Oracle.

"It wasn't as nice as I wanted it to be." Dick looked at her puzzled but didn't speak as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his slightly sweety forehead. "You be careful out there, Dick, okay?"

Dick nodded. "You got it, Mom."

Percy smiled a real smile and then continued onto her's and Bruce's bedroom. Bruce wasn't inside which Percy sighed about but she continued on to the balcony, leaving the doors open as she leaned against the railing, looking out, seeing Gotham illuminated in the skyline.

"What happened, Seph?" Bruce asked, coming up behind her, leaving barely any room between the two of them.

Percy sighed and leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her soft black curls.

There was silence between the two of them and just as Percy opened her mouth, a familiar light shined brightly into the sky, a bat signal.

"Looks like your wife is calling, Batman." Percy joked softly.

Bruce growled. "I've got to go… But do know that when I return, we _will_ talk about what Rachel Dare told you."

As he turned to walk to the Batcave, Percy remembered something.

"Hey Bruce?"

Bruce paused and waited.

"We might be having three new houseguests in a couple weeks."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. A couple cousins and a little brother have asked me to train them in their gifts they have recieved from our parents."

Their conversation was interrupted by Dick banging on the door.

"Let's go, Bruce! Ivy broke out of Arkham again!"

Then his footsteps faded as he ran down the hall and towards the Batcave entrance.

Bruce and Percy continued to stare at each other before Percy stepped forward and kissed him.

"You two be careful, okay?"

"We will, Seph. And you get some sleep, alright? You look like your about to collapse."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too."

linebreak

 _July 18_

Recognized Robin - Bo1, Kid Flash - Bo3

Robin and Kid Flash make their way over to Kaldur and the others.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asks.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash continues without even waitin for a reply.

"He's arriving right now," Aqualad replies.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash rushes off with Robin right behind him. The other three teens followed.

Once outside the cave, Kid Flash waves his arm at Red Tornado. "Red Tornado!"

"Greetings," the robot starts as he lands on the ground, "is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad states, while everyone looks hopeful.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week, and nothing-" Robin said, ready to argue. He had been wanting to punch something when his Mom had returned home a couple nights before from wherever she had gone with worry and fear in her eyes. He didn't like seeing that look on his Mom and knew his Dad wasn't liking it either, if the concerned looks he kept shooting her during meals was anything to go by.

"You'll be tested soo enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." The Leaguer said.

"This team is not a soial club," Aqualad said.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building excercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave," Red Tornado walks away from them.

"Keep busy," Kid Flash repeats, looking annoyed and lightly smacking Robin.

"Does he think we're falling for this?"

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss Martian says, looking excited. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

Superboy had a slight uncomfortable look on his face at the mention of her ability to read minds.

They were interrupted by a familiar female voice behind them.

"Miss Martian, please don't tell me that I just saw you trying to read a member of the Justice League's mind?"

The voice was slightly angry, not sounding like her usual voice, but Robin recognized it all the same. He whirled around and hugged the adult hero. "Mom!"

The others turned around, Miss Martian looking puzzled. She didn't know what she did was wrong. Tempest returned her son's hug but her attention was completely on the Martian.

"Yes, I did, Tempest. It's how everyone on Mars communicates."

"Well, this is Earth, Miss Martian, and here we consider it rude to read or attempt read another's mind without their permission. If you would have tried that with Batman, you could have endangered the lives of Robin, Batman, our family, and myself."

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't know."

With another stern glance at the Martian, Percy tightened her arms once around her son before turning her attention onto Superboy.

"I'm sure your uncle mentioned it, but remember what I said… Superboy, why don't you walk with me while Miss Martian, you show us the mountain? I haven't been here before."

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Miss Martian said instantly and began to fly ahead, the three silent sidekicks following while Tempest and Superboy followed at a more sedate pace.

They walked in silence for a moment. "Thank you." Superboy said quietly, looking straight ahead.

Tempest shot a small smile his way. "You're welcome, Superboy. How's your training coming along?"

Superboy sighed heavily.

"We haven't started yet."

"What, why? I thought Black Canary was the trainer for the team."

"She is and she has been here to train us a couple times, but I haven't been able to join until I pass her anger management therapy sessions."

Tempest paused and allowed a look of anger and annoyance to cross her face.

"While the therapy sessions are a good idea, they can only do so much. I have a cousin whom has several sons and daughters who all hae severe anger issues, some even greater then your's. But what gave them the ability to control it, was because they learned how to fight, and had a purpose. I believe that when you find your purpose, Superboy, you'll figure out how to control your anger yourself."

"What about my training? I'm literally a weapon, Tempest. No one here can stand against me."

Tempest sent him a grin. "Oh, you let me worry about your training, Superboy. It might involve you and I to go on a week long trip to California to get the base of your training started but you'll get it soon enough… And Superboy, even Superman has training for when he is up against a strong opponent."

Silence as the two began to speed up their pace as they had fallen significantly behind the others.

"So what you're saying is, you - Tempest, Batman's wife and Robin's mom - wants to train me, Superman's clone?"

"Close… I want to train Superboy, not Superman's clone… you're much more then his clone."

Another moment of silence.

"Thank you, Tempest."

"You're welcome… Now you better catch up with your teammates… And do let me know if Miss Martian tries to read your mind or anyone else's that _isn't_ a bad guy's, alright?"

"Will do!" Superboy raced ahead, a small smile on the boy's face.

Tempest watched as he walked, a light spring in his step. He needed someone to care for him, to guide him, and she knew that if Superman was going to be too much of a pansy to do it, then she would. _I mean, how hard could it be to train a son of Hades, son of Poseidon, son of Zeus, and a son of Superman to control their powers on top of trying to figure out who the Light are?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The time had come for Percy to return to Camp Half Blood and to see if she would be having four teens to train or just one.

It was dinner time so she just walked to the dining pavillion and entered just as the campers sat down after their offerings to the gods.

Chiron was at his usual place at the head table with Mr D beside him.

Chiron and Dionyous looked up from what they were talking about as silence fell over the campers.

Dionyous sighed, looking annoyed. "Well, well, Penny Joles has deigned to be in our presence tonight."

Percy winked at him. "Oh, cousin, we all know that I'm your favorite demigod cousin."

"In your dreams Prue Jochomo." Dionyous snorted into his Diet Coke can.

Percy turned her attention onto the silent trio sitting by themselves at their respective Father's table. Percy shrugged, walked forward grabbed Casper and Fletcher and dragged them over to Josh and pushing them down onto the bench at the Posiedon table, causing gasps and whispers to rise up around them.

One Ares girl stood up and tried to protest, not realizing whom Percy was. "Uh, you can't do that! The three outcasts are supposed to sit by themselves at their fathers' tables."

Percy whirled around, her green eyes piercing through Ares's demigod daughter.

"In case none of you have noticed, my name is Persephone Jackson, daughter of Posiedon, Hero of Olympus, veteran of the Titan War and Giant War. And if I _ever_ hear my brother or cousins being called 'outcasts' again, I'll show you why I'm the only demigod ever to sit in on the Olympian Council." Percy had been grabbing a plate and pilling it up with food as she talked. As she began to walk back to her father's table, she paused again. "And I doubt my father is going to throw a hissy fit if Casper and Fletcher are sitting at his table with his son and daughter. Now, everyone, return to your dinner, I'm sure that curfew is not that far away."

She then sat down and glared at the young demigods, slightly upset and angry at her cousins and brother being called 'outcasts' when they weren't.

Slowly, conversation picked up again with the occasional glances thrown their way by curious demigods.

Percy turned her attention onto the three demigod sons of the Big Three and saw that they were beaming at her.

"That… was… awesome!" Josh exclaimed. The other two nodded and grinned at her. She returned it.

"So, have you three given any thoughts on what I asked you last week?"

Fletcher nodded. "Yes, and we would like to go with you, and learn from you."

"You _all_ feel that way?"

The three of them nodded eagerly.

"Alright. After you're done eating, go and pack a bag or two while I talk to Chiron and Dionyous. Then after I'm done talking to them, I'll get you from your cabins, okay?"

"Okay!"

"You got it, dude!" Casper said, throwing a thumbs up at her.

"Alrighty, sis!" Josh exclaimed. After scarfing down the rest of their food, the three demigods shot out of the dining pavillion and to their cabins to get their stuff.

Percy finished eating and then moved to join Dionyous and Chiron at the head table.

"So, since I never asked for permission when I was young and had problems with authority, I would like to just let the two of you know that I'm taking Josh, Fletcher, and Casper with me to Gotham to train them in their abilities and to improve their fighting skills."

And with that, she walked out of the pavillion and walked slowly towards the Big Three cabins. The three demigods were waiting for her and followed her up the hill.

"So, where are we going?"

"We are going to Gotham City."

"Gotham?! Like where Batman and Robin are?!" Casper asked excitedly. Josh punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Tempest is there too!"

"Yea but she isn't apart of the Justice League!"

"Will we see them, Percy?" Fletcher cut in. Percy looked down at them amused.

"You might. Now, hold on and don't move."

Percy used her power and water began to surround the four of them until there wasn't anything left and they reappeared at Wayne Manor.

"Whoa! Will I be able to do that?" Josh asked as they looked around their new surroundings.

"Some day. Now come on, my husband and children are excited to meet you all."

"Wait, you're married? Do I need to give him the shovel talk?" Josh demanded as Percy held the door open for them to enter.

Percy just shook her head. She guessed the overprotectiveness was hereditary… as well as threatening her husband. She couldn't wait to tell Alfred and laugh about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bruce! I'm home!" Percy called as the four of them entered the Manor.

Alfred appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Ah, Miss Persephone, so wonderful to have you home this evening. Dinner will be served in a few minutes. The Master and boys are already seated."

"Thank you, Alfred."

The butler nodded his head and retreated back into the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner. Percy led her brother and cousins further into the Manor and through the dining room doors.

Her youngest two's eyes lit up. "Mommy!" Dami cried out, jumping out of his seat and coming towards her with his twin following close behind.

Percy lifted them both up with ease and continued to carry them until she was able to drop them into their seats again. She bent down automatically pressing kisses onto their heads and onto Dick's and then planted a kiss on Bruce's lips.

"Bruce, boys, I would like you to meet my younger brother, Josh, and my younger cousins Casper and Fletcher. Brother, cousins, I would like you to meet Bruce, my husband, Dick, my eldest, and Damian and Tony, my youngest."

Bruce smiled at the boys in greeting as Percy's sons waved at them and was opening his mouth to say something when Dick beat him to eat.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Mom has been talking non stop about the three of you since she met you last week." Dick had risen while taking and shook their hands.

They were interrupted by any other conversation when Alfred came into the dining room caring the first part of dinner.

Percy quietly led them to their seats and took her own as Alfred continued carrying trays of food into the room.

Finally, he set the last plate down. "Dinner is served."

They all put food on their plates and while Dick and the twins and Bruce began to eat immediately, the three demigod children hesitated, looking to Percy for guidance. She quirked a grin at them, took her own large plate of food and walked over to a hearth just like the one at camp and scraped a bit of her own food in.

Sighing in relief, the three demigods hurried over and did the same, having not felt like it was right to not sacrifice something to the gods.

Then they ate dinner together with all of the boys - demigod and non-demigod - chattering happily with each other.

 _Now, I just need to figure out how I'm going to train them and Superboy._ Percy thought to herself. She knew it was going to be hard. Sure, she had helped train Dick but Bruce took the brunt of the work… _I'm overthinking this like I usually do. Besides, I'm Percy Wayne aka Tempest, I can handle training the sons of the Big Three and the clone of Superman. It isn't the hardest thing I've ever done._

After finishing the dessert that Alfred put out and clearing the table, Bruce grabbed the twins and carried the sleepy boys up the stairs to tuck them in as Dick stayed to help Alfred with the dishes and Percy led the trio to their rooms.

"You guys get a good night sleep. Training starts at 9 tomorrow."

And then she continued on to her's and Bruce's room, mentally exhausted. She was still worried over the warning she had recieved from Artemis and the Oracle and hadn't been getting enough sleep for more then a week now.

Percy stepped outside on the balcony after changing into her pajamas and robe and leaned against the railing, breathing in the fresh air.

She knew when he came.

She could feel his heat seep through her clothes and warm her slightly chilled skin.

"Seph, what's going on? You've been avoiding telling me for over a week but that stops now." Bruce said, his arm winding around her waist, his breath tickling her ear, causing her to shiver. Percy sighed.

"I'm afraid, Bruce, like I've told you before… I know I haven't told you what Rachel told me, and I know I've been worrying you. And you can't believe how sorry I am about that."

"I know."

Percy took a deep breath and let it out.

Then, she told him everything.

And he became more tense as she spoke. His arm tightened around her waist bringing her even closer into his body.

"Seph, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our family, okay?"

"I know, Bruce, but you have to understand… if something this big that is stirring is causing the gods to stand up and notice it… what can I do when I don't even know what is coming and it is?"

"Seph, enough. Remember all that you've accomplished and all that you've become. And you're not alone anymore. You have me. So if something does come, something as big as the Titan and Giant Wars, do know that you will not be going in alone. I will be right alongside with you."

Percy turned in Bruce's arms and kissed him.

Then they were interrupted by the distant sound of an explosion. The couple separated, looking out from the balcony and to the distant city of Gotham, seeing a large plume of smoke beginning to rise.

"You better go, Bruce…. And kick their a** for me, will ya?"

Bruce smriked, leaning down to kiss her again before disappearing from their room and heading towards the Batcave.

Percy turned back around and looked out again.

Although their talk had eased some of her worries, Percy couldn't help but hope that they would be enough to stop what was coming.


	9. Not a Chapter

Okay guys, I need your help! I've been trying to find this story for a few months now but can't find it. I can't remember if I saw it on wattpad or fan fiction.

It is about the daughter of Tony Stark whom is paired with Steve Rogers. Tony's daughter in the first book is attacked by the Ten Rings but is saved by her mother whom gives her her powers. Her mother is a Valkyrie but had to return to Asgard after the birth of her daughter. This fanfic crosses Iron Man 1, 2 & 3, Thor, and the Avengers. This is really all I remember but if you guys could help me find this story, it would be great! Thanks, sboyle92.

Update: I would like to give my thanks to h3artb3ats5121 for helping me find the story I've been looking for! And as a reward, I would like to offer them this: they can choose any fandom and I will write a one shot for them as thanks!

The story is called 'Just Your Mistake/Life as Tony Stark's Daughter' by Asflokikins on wattpad .


	10. Chapter 10 - AN

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN. REWRITE IS CALLED: PENPAL SERIES REWRITE/p 


End file.
